Chemical injection pumps are used, for example, to inject a desired amount of a chemical into an oil and/or gas well or into surface production facilities for the oil and gas. Some chemical injection pumps control a stroke amount and stroke rate via articulation of a microswitch. The microswitch may be actuated, for example, using a collar secured to a portion of a thrust rod of the pump and including one or more projections extending therefrom. The thrust rod is attached to a pump actuator and articulates therewith. However, presently available collars are complex and expensive to manufacture. Thus, it is desirable to have a collar that is usable with different pump models in order to reduce costs, improve part availability, and simplify manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a collar adaptable to different model pumps, improved manufacturability, and having low manufacturing costs associated therewith.